Black Kishin
by Dawn Julien-Garmadon
Summary: "So Ciel." Alois started as he strode over to Ciel. "Are you ready to admit that I'm a better weapon then you?" "When hell freezes over Alois." Ciel said, "Hell must be bellow -10 degrees then." "Funny, just shut up and go away you stupid brat." If all goes well i may make this a romance!


TADA THE BEST CROSS OVER EVER (- 100% lie manly because I suck XD) Whatever….

Soul: wait… how much do we come in?

Me: sorry but not much.

Black-Star: I COME IN MORE THEN CIEL HIM SELF!

Me: That's a lie.

Black-Star: _-_

Alois: XD

* * *

-Chapter 1: His Butler, Who's The Best Weapon Ever?-

-Normal POV-

Ciel walked to the DWMA alone like normal. He was suppose to live with his mister but he was able to pull some strings so he didn't live at school. Instead he lived with a friend of his and his two weapons. "CIEL~!" Yelled an all to familiar voice. Arms wrapped around his neck making him stumble back.

"Hello Elizabeth." He sighed,

"So, did you study for Professor Stein's test today?" She asked letting go of him.

"Yes, me and Kid studied last night. Liz and Patty on the other hand painted there nails."

"How long does it take them to paint there nails?"

"Oddly enough quite long." They started walking to school together. Ciel didn't typically like school. Most the kids there lived in death city all there lives so if they had an accent it was to faint to tell. Unlike Ciel and a few others. Two years ago a group of kids from London moved to death city to attend the DWMA. Ciel and the others were made fun of for there British accents. Though the others didn't care Ciel did. Elizabeth (Or Lizzy as some called her.) was in that group. So was a boy named Alois,(who Ciel hated.) Hannah,(Alois' adopted sister who he treated like dirt.) Finny, (A friend of Ciel's.)Bardroy, (Finny's older brother.) Meyrin, (Finny's girlfriend.) Thompson, Cantebury, and Timber. (The triplets.) Not to mention the four death scythes, the Undertaker, Grell, Will, and Lou. Plus Lou's mister Lan Mao. (Who was also Lou's lover.) But Lou and Lan Mao were from Japan so they had different accents. Ciel and Lizzy walked to the DWMA to see Alois talking to (AKA hitting on) Maka. Hannah was just standing there looking down at her feet. 'Maybe I can sneak past him and get to cl-'

"Hello Ciel." Alois smirked,

"Drat!" Ciel said to him self, "Hello Alois." He rolled his eyes.

"So Ciel." Alois started as he strode over to Ciel. "Are you ready to admit that I'm a better weapon then you?"

"When hell freezes over Alois." Ciel said,

"Hell must be bellow -10 degrees then."

"Funny, just shut up and go away you stupid brat."

"Why not you make me you one eyed loser." Ciel growled, he punched Alois in the face making him stumble back. "Your gonna pay for that! Hannah!" He called, Hannah ran over to him. "You better win Hannah!" He said as he transformed into a thin sword. The handle was purple and the blade was a shinning silver.

"Lizzy! Time to go!" Ciel called, Lizzy ran over and Ciel transformed into a scythe. The handle was black were the blade was black and a beautiful shade of dark blue that was the color of his eyes.

"Alright Hannah! Attack!" Alois yelled, Hannah lunged at Lizzy.

"Lizzy! Watch out!" Ciel called, Lizzy swung Ciel making him and Alois clash. Both Hannah and Lizzy jumped back after colliding. All the other kids looked there way.

"Ciel maybe we should do a double blade this time." Lizzy said as her and Hannah continued to clash the two weapons together.

"Right!" Ciel then transformed into a double bladed scythe. "Go Lizzy!" Ciel yelled just as Hannah swung. Lizzy jumped back. The bell rang and all the kids rushed to class. Hannah was just about to when Alois yelled at her,

"No! Hannah we're finishing this!" Hannah nodded, Lizzy sighed.

"Alois were gonna be late!" Ciel said,

"So you forfeit?" Ciel could hear the smirk in Alois' voice. Ciel sighed. Lizzy new what that meant. They were finishing this. Lizzy and Hannah continued to swing at one another. Lizzy aimed for Alois' handle hoping to throw him out of Hannah's hands. She missed. Hannah dropped Alois and looked like she was gonna scream. Ciel transformed back when Alois did. Lizzy and Ciel ran over to her.

"Hannah? What's wrong?" Lizzy asked, then they all saw it. Her wrist was bleeding. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I wasn't trying to hur-" Alois smacked Hannah stopping Lizzy mid sentence.

"You stupid sister! I don't care what happens! You never drop me again!" He yelled before kicking her in the shin. Ciel whacked Alois in the back of the head. "The hell?!"

"Don't be such a jerk! She's your sister! Adopted or not you should treat her better then that." Ciel said before helping Hannah up.

"What's going on here?" Grell asked walking up to them. "You kids should be in class!" He shouted, "Get! Go to class!" They walked to Stine's class.

"Late. Why?" Stine asked as they all waked in.

"Alois picked a fight with me." Ciel said as if this was a daily thing witch it was. At one point they always fought.

"Sit down." Stine said, they all sat down. "Ciel, Alois, see me after class." The room erupted in 'ohhhh's and laughter.

* * *

What do you think? Well you know the drill, 3 NICE comments for chapter 2! Bye my little souls!


End file.
